


B2MEM 2014 - March 15: Autumn's Fading

by KayleeArafinwiel



Series: B2MEM 2014 - Aragorn in the North [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/KayleeArafinwiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "Ides of March" B2MEM challenge. As Aragorn, now called Trotter, returns home to Taduin from Bree, he thinks about the coming winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B2MEM 2014 - March 15: Autumn's Fading

Young Trotter, as he was now known, returned to Tâduin in company with his kinsmen some weeks later. His aunts made a great fuss over “their lad” and Aragorn blushed, smiling, as he let them do so. The uncles and elder cousins made much of their new companion, drinking toasts to him and clapping him on the back.

 

“Trotter! Trotter!”  The cry went up, the clamor surrounding Aragorn. The Dunedain celebrated into the night, and the next morning, Aragorn – who hadn’t slept at all – bathed and went for a walk. He hummed snatches of an old song he had found written in Arathorn’s journal, and looked up at the nearly-bare trees.

 

“Ah, Adar! If only you were here – the leaves have fallen. It is a lonely road you walked, if only for three years. I am glad for the pride and praise our family show to me, but it is a hard thing, sometimes. If only you had been here to teach me! ‘Twas Uncle Handoron who gave me my Ranger-name, instead. Trotter, he calls me.”

 

“Trotter, is it, hanar dithen?” Elladan stepped out from behind a tree. “Well, Trotter. Mayhap when you have grown into those gangly legs of yours, _Strider_ will befit you.”

 

“Strider?” Aragorn blinked, surprised, as Elrohir joined his twin. “Do you think so? ‘Tis not such a…childish name as _Trotter_ seems, to be sure.”

 

“Aye, I believe Strider will fit you one day,” Elrohir agreed. “You will be a leader of Men, hanar dithen. Winter is coming, but spring will follow, and we will see what your first year among Men has wrought.”

 

“I believe I will see much of the world, before I come to be _Strider,_ ” Aragorn said thoughtfully.

 

“No doubt it will be so,” the Peredhil agreed as one. Aragorn wondered what adventures the world would bring him, and as he considered the future, the snow began to fall.

 

The twins brought him under shelter and began to build a fire. Winter was upon them in earnest for a surety – they could hardly let their little brother freeze!


End file.
